


And You're Mine

by DesMurphk



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Lemon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	And You're Mine

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too, Michael," she replies breathlessly as he enters her once more.

"And you're mine..." she hears him say from behind her.

When was that ever a question?

...Oh. Oh! Chidi!

"Wait... Stop. Michael, stop. You can't." But he doesn't pause for even a moment. In fact, he picks up speed, slamming into her until all she can do is moan. 

She remembers now. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She loved Chidi. She needed to get back to him. Michael... he's been lying all of this time. Wiping their memory over and over again, using her like this... She had to get out of here.


End file.
